Whoz That Boy?
by iekha12693
Summary: Seorang siswi pindahan yang tertarik pada teman sekelasnya yang tampan, namun memiliki kepribadian yang misterius. dan tanpa di disadari hal itulah yang akan membawanya pada kematian.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Whoz That Boy?**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to GOD, their self, their parent.**

**But this fict real is mine**

**Main cast : Kim eun ae (OC)**

**Cho kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Kim eun cho (OC)**

**Kim yesung (Super Junior)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mistery and Little bit Romance**

**Warning : OOC for KyuSung, GaJe, Abal, Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tidak Baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD dll.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**A/N : annyeong Readers, aku Author Newbie disini. Baru pertama kali publish FF, sebelumnya belum pernah nge'publish FF di FB atau di Blog pribadi aku, jdi bisa di bilang aku author paling baru.**

**Oleh karena itu, aku harap bimbingan dari para Author Senior sekalian. Dan berharap ada yang baca + me'review FF buatan aku yang sangat jauh dari kesempurnaan ini. So, mohon partisipasinya Yeorobun and Chingudeul sekalian…**

**Ini masih prolog, jika ada yang suka dan banyak yang mereview aku akan lanjut. Tapi kalau tidak ada yang review aku akan menghapusnya.**

**Happy reading**

**Check it out**

**POV : kim eun ae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku jejaki kaki ku ke menyusuri area _Incheon Air Port_, dengan menarik koper besar di tangan kanan ku. agak susah juga sih melewati lautan manusia yang tak terbilang banyaknya. ku edarkan pandangan ke segala arah berharap apa yang ku cari dapat ku temukan, namun nihil. Sejak setengah jam yang lalu aku menunggu tapi sepupu ku yang satu itu belum juga nongol batang hidungnya.

Kesal?

Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak akan kesal? dia sendiri yang bilang akan datang 5 menit lagi, tapi apa? Sudah 45 menit aku menunggu tapi tidak datang-datang juga. Kenapa tidak di telephone? Itu dia masalahnya, sedari tadi aku menelphone yang ada hanya bunyi kereta api yang terdengar.

'_kryuukkk_'

Aduh ini perut juga tidak bisa di ajak kompromi, pake lapar segala lagi. Haahhh, lelah aku putuskan untuk duduk dulu di bangku yang ada di depanku. Aku meraih sebuah majalah yang tersedia di sana, untuk sekedar menghilangkan rasa lapar. Dan melupakan kekesalan ku pada Kim eun cho sepupu ku. untuk seketika aku larut dalam majalah yang ada di tanganku dan melupakan kejenuhan.

"_eun ae-ah_" aku mendongakkan kepala ku, saat telingaku menangkap sebuah suara yang sangat familiar. Tapi tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Aku mengendikkan bahuku acuh dan kembali membaca.

"_eun ae-ah_" lagi, aku mendengar suara itu tapi kali ini cukup dekat. Mungkin aku hanya salah dengar, jadi ku cuekin saja.

"yak! _Neo_, dari tadi aku memanggil mu" aku menatap _yeoja _di depanku, ternyata si _Eun cho_ itu sudah datang.

"kenapa baru datang sekarang? Kenapa tidak datang besok saja eoh?" tanyaku kesal, dan memasang wajah sekesal mungkin. Ku lihat dia hanya nyengir menanggapi pertanyaan ku.

"_mianhae_, tadi ada urusan sedikit, sudah lama menunggu?"

"_ojik_, hanya 1 jam" ucap ku ketus, dia membelalakan matanya.

"_omo_, sudah selama itu? _Aigoo_… ini semua gara-gara si kepala besar itu." Aku menatapnya bingung

"_nugu_?"

"_annio_, bukan apa-apa… _kajja_ kita pulang" sanggahnya, karena masih kesal aku juga tidak terlalu perduli sama si kepala besar yang dia maksudkan itu. Dan segera mensejajarkan langkahku dengannya. Dia membantuku membawakan koper ku menuju basemant, setelah sampai di samping sebuah mobil _Ferrari _ berwarna putih, dia memasukkannya kedalam bagasi. Aku memasuki mobil dan duduk di kursi samping kemudi. Sedangkan dia duduk di belakang kemudi kemudian melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan kawasan _incheon air port_.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa menit perjalanan dari bandara akhirnya kami sampai juga di apartemen milik eun cho, apartemen _minimalis _yang sangat nyaman dan simple. Ku perhatikan setiap sudut ruangan, bersih dan rapi. Dengan dinding putih bersih menambah kesan yang sangat indah.

"_eun ae-ah_, koper mu sudah ku bawa kekamarmu. Yang di ujung itu adalah kamarmu" _Eun cho_ menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna putih dengan corak pink di tengahnya. Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti.

"baiklah, aku kedapur dulu mau masak. Kau pasti laparkan?"

"_geurum_" _Eun cho_ tersenyum lalu berlalu meninggalkanku menuju dapur. Sambil menunggu _Eun cho_ selesai memasak, ku putuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamarku dulu sekedar untuk merapikan pakaian yang ku bawa.

Aku tersenyum malihat kamar baru yang akan ku tempati mulai sekarang, dinding yang di dominasi dengan warna _violet,_ sebuah _single bed_ berada di tengah-tengah ruangan dengan seprai yang berwarna putih dengan corak pink. Rak -rak di depan bed, meja rias di sisi kanan dan meja belajar disisi kiri bed. Yang lagi-lagi berwarna pink. Bisa di bilang semua benda yang ada di ruangan ini dominan dengan warna pink. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah pintu yang ku yakini adalah pintu kamar mandi yang ada di sudut ruangan, cukup besar dengan _bathup_ dan _westafle_. Pokoknya semua sudah lengkap peralatan mandi lengkap di sana.

'_cklek_'

Ku mendengar suara pintu terbuka dari luar dan suara tapak kaki yang terdengar perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam ruangan, aku tidak bisa melihatnya karena aku masih di dalam kamar mandi. _Eun cho _menghampiri ku dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"_otte_? Kau suka dengan kamar mu?" aku mengangguk antusias

"sudah kuduga, aku sengaja mengecat dindingnya dengan warna _violet_ dan mengganti barang-barang yang ada dengan warna pink dan putih. Karena aku tahu kau suka sekali dengan warna pink. Ah! aku sudah menyiapkan makanan di atas meja kau makanlah dulu"

"_eonni, gomawo_" aku berlari memeluknya, saat di hendak melangkah keluar.

"_ne cheonma_"

.

.

.

Aku memandang takjub bangunan yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, ya! Saat ini aku sudah berada di sekolah baruku, setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, _Eun cho_ mengajakku ke ruang kepala sekolah. Yang ada di bangunan kiri, di lantai 4. Setibanya di sana _Eun cho_ pamit ke kelas, meninggalkanku sendirian di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Dengan perasaan gugup aku mengetuk pintu dengan pelan.

"masuk" perintah suara dari dalam, dengan segera ku putar _handle_ pintu dan melangkah masuk. Seorang namja paruh baya terlihat sibuk dengan kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya.

"_sillyehamnida sajangnim_"

"_ah ne,_ silahkan duduk" aku hanya mengangguk dan segera duduk di kursi yang ada di depan mejanya. Aku segera menyodorkan sebuah map yang berisikan tentang data – data kepindahanku.

"hmm, _Kim eun ae_, pindahan dari _SB High School_" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "baiklah, kita kekelas mu sekarang" sekali lagi aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya dari belakang.

Jalanan di sekitar koridor saat ini tengah sepi, karena bell masuk sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu. Kami berhenti di depan sebuah kelas dengan papan kecil yang bertuliskan XI-A, kepala sekolah masuk mendahuluiku. Setelah berbicara sebentar dengan guru yang saat itu sedang mengajar, kepala sekolah mengibaskan tangannya menyuruhku untuk masuk. Aku melangkah dengan canggung, tapi berusaha ku tutupi. Aku tidak mau terlihat salah tingkah di depan kelas nanti.

"_ijeneun_, perkenalkan namamu"

"_annyeong haseyo yeorobun, choneun kim eun ae imnida. Mannaseyo bangapseumnida_"

"_anyyeong~_" koor semua siswa serempak, aku tersenyum memandangi mereka semua. Semua balas tersenyum melihatku, kesan yang sangat bagus menjadi siswa baru.

"baiklah, _Eun ae-sshi_ kau bisa duduk dengan _Yun jae in. Jae in-sshi_ angkat tangan mu" seorang _yeoja_ manis dengan rambut hitam lurus sebahu yang berada di bangku kedua di depanku mengangkat tangannya, setelah menunduk sopan pada kepala sekolah dan _Ssaem _yang mengajar. Tanpa basa-basi aku segara melangkah kesana dan duduk di sampingnya. Dia tersenyum ramah dan tentu saja ku balas dengan senyum ramah pula.

"_annyeong, Yun jae in imnida_" dia mengulurkan tangannya yang ku balas segera

"_ne, Kim eun ae imnida_, semoga kita bisa menjadi teman baik" dan kami sama – sama tersenyum

"sekarang kita lanjutkan kembali pelajarannya" ujar _Shin songsaenim_ di depan yang ku tahu namanya dari Jae in yang merupakan wali kelas kami, _Jae in_ terlihat _focus_ sekali dengan materi yang di jelaskan oleh _Shin songsaenim_. Sementara aku, aku sedang sibuk memperhatikan siswa-siswa yang ada di kelas ini.

Pandangan ku berhenti pada seorang _namja_ yang duduk di bangku paling belakang dekat jendela. Kepalanya menunduk jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, entah sadar atau tidak bahwa aku sedang memperhatikannya. Dia mendongak, dan sesaat kami beradu pandang. Seolah terhipnotis aku terus saja menatapnya, rambutnya yang ikal kecokelatan, mata _almond _yang menatapku tajam, bibir tebal yang berwarna _pink_ alami, kulit putih pucat, dengan ekspresi yang datar.

'_puk_'

"kau sedang malihat siapa?" aku mengalihakan pandanganku dari namja tadi kearah _Jea in_.

"_anni_" sangkalku, dia melihat kearah _namja_ yang ku perhatikan tadi, senyum _mesterius_ terukir di wajahnya kala menatapku.

"kau menyukainya yah?"

"_ye_?" dia masih saja tersenyum

"namanya _Cho kyuhyun_"

"oh, begitu" aku tersenyum kikuk, ketahuan memperhatikan orang secara diam-diam. Saat aku menoleh kembali namja itu sudah menunduk kembali, aku penasaran apa sih yang di lakukannya?.

TBC/END?

yang nentuin chingudeul sekalian...


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Whoz That Boy?**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to GOD, their self, their parent.**

**But this fict real is mine**

**Main cast : Kim eun ae (OC)**

**Cho kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Kim eun cho (OC)**

**Kim yesung (Super Junior)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mistery and Little bit Romance**

**Warning : OOC for KyuSung, GaJe, Abal, Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tidak Baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD dll.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**A/N : annyeong Readers, aku Author Newbie disini. Baru pertama kali publish FF, sebelumnya belum pernah nge'publish FF di FB atau di Blog pribadi aku, jdi bisa di bilang aku author paling baru.**

**Oleh karena itu, aku harap bimbingan dari para Author Senior sekalian. Dan berharap ada yang baca + me'review FF buatan aku yang sangat jauh dari kesempurnaan ini. So, mohon partisipasinya Yeorobun and Chingudeul sekalian…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**happy Reading..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ku hempsakan tubuhku di _single bed_ ku, tak perduli dengan seragamku yang belum ku ganti. Karena _factor_ lelah mungkin aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, membiarkan sang dewa-dewi mimpi menculikku kedalam mimpi indahnya.

_Dimana ini?_

_menggambarkan suasana saat ini adalah asing. Yah, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berada di sebuah taman. Sedangkan terakhir kali yang ku ingat adalah aku sedang berada di dalam kamar dan tidur. Ku langkahkan kaki ku mendekati sebuah pohon besar dan duduk bersandar di depannya. Pandangan mataku focus kedepan aku mengernyit sedikit tidak perceya pada apa yang kulihat_.

_Dia, namja yang telah menarik perhatianku saat di sekolah tadi. Berdiri tidak jauh di depanku, tatapan matanya tajam seolah mengintimidasiku. Perlahan bibirnya bergerak seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu, tapi aku tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dengan jarak kami yang agak jauh masih bisa ku lihat senyuman ah tidak lebih tepat seringai bertengger di wajah tampannya. Aku masih saja memandanginya, hingga lagu Super Junior sexy, frre & single yang mengalun indah menginterupsi kegiatanku._

Aku membuka mata dan mendapati ponselku berbunyi nyaring, haahh…. Ternyata hanya mimpi. Dengan sigap ku raih dan menekan tombol hijau lalu mendekatkannya di telinga.

"_yeoboseyo_"

'_yeobseyo, Eun ae-ah_. Bagaimana keadaan mu disana? Kenapa tidak mengabari _eomma_ saat kau sudah sampai?' aku memukul pelan jidatku

"_omo, eomma kkampagesseyo_"

'_aigoo, kwaenchana_.. asalkan kau sudah sampai dengan selamat _eomma_ dan _appa_ sudah bersyukur, bagaimana dengan _Eun cho _dia sehat-sehat saja kan?'

"_nde eomma_, dia sehat-sehat saja. Dan dia juga memperlakukanku dengan baik ko' _eomma_ dan _appa_ tenang saja _ne_"

'baguslah kalau begitu, tapi ingat kalau kau butuh sesuatu bilang pada _Eun cho_ atau hubungi saja _eomma, arrachi_?'

"_arraseo eomma, geokjeong hajimaseyo_"

'_arra_, kalau begitu _eomma _tutup dulu ne? salam buat _Eun cho'_

"_nde,_ akan ku sampaikan, _annyeong_" setelah sambungan telephone terputus ku lirik jam weker yang ada di meja nakas waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 07,13 KST. Ku putuskan untuk segera mandi untuk sekedar menyegarkan fikiran dan menghilangkan rasa lelah. Setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian ku berjalan menuju dapur saat aku dengar suara berisik, setibanya di sana ku lihat eun cho sedang sibuk dengan bahan-bahan masakan di depannya.

"perlu bantuan" dia sedikit kaget dengan kehadiranku yang tiba-tiba muncul

"kau mengagetkanku, ne aku butuh bantuanmua. _palli_ tata makanan di atas meja, sebentar lagi soup ini masak" aku menuruti arahannya dengan menata makanan di atas meja dengan rapi.

"oh yah, kenapa tadi kau tidak membangunkan ku?"

"aku tadi memang ke kamarmu berniat untuk membangunkanmu, tapi setealah kulihat wajahmu yang sepertinya kelelahan. Jadi ku urungkan saja, aku tidak mau mengganggumu tidur"

Tidak ada lagi yang berbicara sesudahnya, soup yang di masak eun cho sudah masak. Dan di taruhnya di tengah meja, kami kemudian makan dalam diam. Sebelum akhirnya eun cho bersuara kembali.

"bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"yah begitulah, cukup menarik juga sih. Tapi tetap saja membosankan"

"_wae? Museum maliya_?"

"kau pasti tahu sendiri apa yang ku maksud"

"_arra, arra_, _keundae_ aku harap kau tidak mengecewakan _eomma_ dan _appa_ mu, kau juga sudah jauh-jauh dari Busan kesini untuk menimba ilmu kan?"

"_arrayo_, oh iya, berbicara soal _eomma_ dia titip salam padamu"

"_geurae? Onje_?"

"tadi, _eomma _menelphone"

"oh"

.

.

.

Ku kerjap-kerjapkan mataku membiasakan cahaya matahari masuk kedalam mataku, sedikit melirik ke luar jendela. Hari ini hari yang cerah, matahari bersinar tak terlalu menyengat, burung-burung yang bertengger di pohon maupun yang sedang terbang berkicauan menyemarakkan pagi ini, awan putih terlihat berbaris dengan rapi seperti kumpulan domba di langit biru.

Dengan perasaan senang aku membereskan ranjangku, setelah rapi ku sambar handuk pink yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi kemudian melangkah masuk dan membersihkan diri. Selang beberapa menit kemudian aku keluar dan menuju lemari pakaian mengambil seragam Sapphire High School dan memakainya, cukup lama berkutat dengan pakaian dan mematup diri di depan cermin mengagumi setiap keindahan yang ada pada diriku, memperhatikan setiap jengkal refleksi diriku di dalam cermin. Namun sebuah suara nyaring membuatku mau tak mau harus menyudahi kegiatan narsisku tadi.

"yak! Eun ae-ah, kau mau terlambat kesekolah eoh"

"_ne,ne_, on the way" dengan langkah seribu aku berlari keluar dari kamarku dan menuju dapur disana sudah duduk Eun cho eonni sedang melahap roti selainya dengan tergesa-gesa. Sekedar informasi saja, Eun cho itu kakak sepupuku dia hanya tua setahun diatasku. Dia adalah sunbae ku di sekolah, yah kami bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti saudara kandungku sendiri, terlebih banyak orang yang bilang bahwa wajah kami mirip dan bahkan ada orang yang secara terang-terangan bertanya apakah kami saudara kembar?, tapi kami berdua langsung menyangkalnya. Yah bisa dikatakan kami kembar tapi beda eomma, dan lagi aku tak merasa bahwa kami ini mirip dan dia juga berpikiran yang sama denganku.

Oke, sudah cukup infonya karena kulihat Eun cho eonnie tengah melayangkan deathglare padakku dan gesture yang menyuruhku untuk segera sarapan. Aku mengambil sepotong roti dan memakannya sambil berjalan mengekor langkah Eun cho eonni yang sudah jauh di depanku.

Sepuluh menit perjalanan akhirnya kami berdua sampai juga di gedung sekolah, kami berdua jalan beriringan di koridor untung saja tidak terlambat. Itu berkat Eun cho eonnie yang sengaja ngebut dan tanpa sadar hampir membuatku terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Well bisa di katakan jarak apartemen dari sekolah berkisar 5 kilo, di perjalanan juga aku tak abis di omeli terus oleh eonni ku yang memang kelewat cerewet itu.

'_kring kring kring'_

Bunyi bel yang menandakan pelajaran pertama akan segera di mulai, Eun cho sudah sampai duluan di kelasnya yah berhubung kelas XII memang berada di lantai paling bawah, sedangkan kelasku berada di lantai dua jadi terpaksa harus menaiki tangga untuk sampai dikelas. Di sana sudah banyak siswa yang hadir dan duduk di tempat masing-masing, bisa dikatakan tinggal bangku ku yang kosong.

Sesaat setelah menduduki kursi, seorang namja yang tidak terlalu tua dan bahkan sangat tampan memasuki kelas dan menuju meja guru. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya yang aku tahu dia adalah seoarang guru disini.

"ehem, selamat pagi anak-anak" ucapnya seraya mengedarkan pandangannya menyusuri kelas

"selamat pagi _Choi songsaenim_" sahut siswa terlihat antusias, perasaanku saja atau mereka memang terlihat bahagia atas kedatangan guru muda nan tampan itu. Ku akui guru itu memang tampan, tapi menurutku siswa mysterius yang duduk di pojokan belakang sana yang paling tampan. Tanpa sadar aku senyum-senyum sendiri.

"dia tampan yah" ujar Jae in dengan senyum merekah di wajahnya.

"_ne_, dia sangat tampan" ucapku menatap kebelakang tempat dimana sang pujaan hatiku tengah duduk.

"dia sangat tampan pagi ini, apalagi dengan kemeja putih yang tampak pas ditubuhnya itu memperlihatkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya yang atletis" aku mengerutkan keningku bingung, perasaan Kyuhyun tidak memakai kemeja dan tentu saja dia memakai seragam sekolah dan lagi aku tidak merasa bahwa Kyuhyun mempunyai tubuh atletis. Ku alihkan pandanganku menatap Jae in yang menatap lurus kedepan, ku ikuti tatapannya dan ternyata sedari tadi yang dia bicarakan itu adalah Choi songnaenim.

"_ah nde_ dia sangat tampan" ucapku membuahkan senyumannya semakin lebar, dia mendekat padaku.

"kau tahu, dia itu adalah guru termuda sekaligus guru idola di sekolah ini, bahkan dia punya Fansclub dengan nama Siwonest dan aku salah satunya" aku hanya ber'oh'ria menanggapinya.

Dan sebelum mendapat teguran, aku dan Jae in segera fokus terhadap pelajaran yang di bawakan oleh Choi songsaenim, pelajaran matematika yang kuakui sangat sangat ku benci.

_'kring kring kring'_

Akhirnya saat yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga, dua jam mengikuti pelajaran yang jelas-jelas tak akan pernah ku mengerti cukup membuatku hampir stress, apalagi tadi aku sempat di tunjuk oleh choi songsaenim untuk maju dan mengerjakan satu soal matematika di papan tulis yang tentu saja aku tidak bisa menjawabnya. Tapi mengerti bahwa aku tidak bisa menjawabnya Choi songsaenim kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun untuk maju dan mengerjakannya, dan semua soal dia jawab dengan cepat dengan hasil yang memuaskan juga tentunya.

Jae in mengajakku ke kantin yang ku'iya'kan dengan cepat berhubung perutku memang belum terisi, karena tadi pagi aku hanya memakan sepotong roti. Kantinnya berada di lantai paling atas lantai 4, dan kantin itu di buat seluas-luasnya agar dapat menampung seluruh siswa yang ada di sekolah ini yang kalau tidak salah berjumlah 800 orang.

Setelah memesan makanan kami segera mencari-cari meja yang masih kosong, kantin ini sudah terlihat penuh dan sepertinya kami tidak kebagian meja. Tapi tiba-tiba jae in menarik tanganku menuju sebuah meja yang baru saja di tinggalkan oleh beberapa hoobae, aku duduk dan mulai menikmati makananku dengan lahap. Saat sedang asyiknya makan samar-samar aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiar, karena rasa penasaran ku cari saja asal suara dan dugaan ku benar itu adalah suaranya Eun cho sedang berkumpul dengan teman-temannya di meja yang tidak terlalu jauh dari meja yang ku tempati.

Sepertinya mereka sedang berlima dua yeoja dan tiga namja, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Haaaahh…. seandainya saja aku bisa bergabung dengan mereka pasti sangat menyenangkan, apalagi disana juga ada Kyuhyun.

"apa yang kau lihat?" Jae in menatapku penasaran dia mencoba mengikuti arah pandanganku

"bukan apa-apa" ucapku seraya menggeleng, dia tidak percaya begitu saja kurasa karena sedari tadi dia masih melihat ketempat Eun cho dkk.

"hei, dia memanggilmu" ucap Jae in tiba-tiba sontak membuatku mendongak menatapnya

"_nugu_?" dia tidak menjawab melainkan mengarahkan dagunya kearah Eun cho yang tengah melambai-lambai kepadaku, merasa tidak yakin aku menunjuk diriku sendiri dan dia mengangguk. Jae in menatapku sekilas dan tersenyum sambil menngangguk, tanpa banyak bicara aku segera bergabung dengan Eun cho meninggalkan Jae in yang duduk bertiga karena ada teman kami juga yang baru bergabung di sana.

"_annyeong_" sapaku ramah ketika sampai di tampat Eun cho dkk

"_annyeong_" ucap mereka serempak dengan senyuman manis di tiap wajah mereka, Eun cho mengisyaratkan aku untuk duduk di samping kirinya yang memang masih kosong.

"oh yah, biar aku perkenalkan teman-temanku" ucap Eun cho membuatku menatap kerahnya "yang di samping kiriku namanya Yesung, di samping Yesung namanya Eunhyuk di sampingnya ada Donghae _yeojachingunya_, di samping Donghae ada Leeteuk, sedangkan disampingnya namanya Kyuhyun" aku hanya tersenyum tidak tahu mau bicara apa

"senang berkenalan dengan mu Eun ae-ah" ucap namja tampan nan imut di samping kanan Eun cho

"_ne_, senang berkenalan dengan kalian juga"

.

.

.

Hahhhh….. hari yang menyenangkan, tak ku sangka ternyata Kyuhyun itu sahabat dekatnya Eun cho eonni. Berkat dia aku bisa berkumpul dengan Kyuhyun, yah.. walaupun tadi dia hanya diam saja dan sibuk dengan portablenya itu. Tapi tetap saja aku senang,bisa duduk disatu meja dengannya. Dan teman – teman Eun cho yang lain juga sangat ramah, kami bahkan terlihat sudah sangat akrab seperti sudah berteman bertahun – tahun padahal baru bertemu sehari.

Dengan lengkah senang aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual pembersihan diri, setelah selesai aku berjalan mendekati meja rias. Memakai riasan seadanya kemudian keluar menuju dapur untuk membantu Eun cho memasak, tidak mungkin 'kan jika aku hanya tinggal makan tanpa membantunya sedikitpun.

"kau terlihat sangat semangat malam ini_, wae geurae?"_

"_anni_"

"aish kau ini, kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"tidak juga"

"ayo cerita, atau jangan – jangan kau di tembak oleh seorang _namja_ tadi siang di sekolah?"

"_anniya_, aku hanya senang saja… aku baru sadar ternyata kehidupan di SMA itu sangat menyenangkan" ujarku sedikit berbohong

"tentu saja, kehidupan di SMA itu sangat menyenangkan"

Aku hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, mian eonni aku belum bisa menceritakannya padamu sekarang, karena aku juga belum yakin apakah yang kurasakan ini adalah cinta atau bukan. Jadi tunggu sampai aku yakin dengan perasaanku sendiri baru aku akan menceritakannya.

.

.

.

_Aku membuka mataku, yang kuliahat hanyalah ruangan yang bernuansa putih. Ku edarkan pandanganku dan semuanya terlihat sama, perlahan aku melangkah menjauhi tempatku bangun tadi. Namun yang kudapatkan hanyalah putih putih dan putih, seakan – akan aku tidak pernah melangkah sedikitpun._

_Samar – samar ku lihat siluet seorang namja berjalan menjauhiku, postur tubuhnya tampak familiar dimataku, rambut ikal dan kulit pucat. Kalau tidak salah dia itu Kyuhyun 'kan, dengan segera aku berlari mengejar langkahnya. Namun tiba –tiba dia menghilang, angin berhembus yang menyapu tengkukku membuatku merinding seketika, aku menoleh kebelakang disana sudah ada Kyuhyun yang berdiri beberapa langkah didepanku._

_"kyuhyun" panggilku, namun dia malah berbalik dan melangkah meninggalkanku begitu saja. Tanpa membuang – buang waktu aku mengejarnya dengan sedikkit berlari. Namun lagi – lagi dia menghilang, aku jadi panik sendiri, kenapa dia menghilang terus sih._

_Lolongan serigala terdengar jelas ditelingaku, aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri menghalau perasaan takut yang menderaku. Sebenarnya tempat apa ini? Kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Ku mohon kalau ini memang mimpi bangunkan aku sekarang._

_'kauuu akan mati' suara berat yang terdengar serak menggema ditempat ini, membuat ketakutanku semakin menjadi – jadi._

_"nu-nuguseyo?" dengan suara bergetar aku bertanya, tapi yang kudapatkan bukanlah sebuah jawaban melainkan sebuah kalimat yang membuatku ingin mati rasanya._

_'kau akan mati, tunggulah sampai aku mencabut nyawamu, bersiap – siapalah, karena golokku sudah sangat tajam untuk bisa menebas lehermu'_

_Tanpa bisa kubendung lagi air mata mengalir begitu saja di pipiku, aku sangat takut. "toloooong….. siapapun tolong aku" perlahan kurasakan tubuhku bergetar dan semuanya menjadi gelap._

_._

.

.

Sinar matahari merembas masuk melalui celah – celah ventilasi kamarku, aku duduk dan menyamankan diriku bersandar di nightstand ranjang. Mimpi semalam benar –benar terasa nyata, apa aku akan mati? Tidak mungkin, itu hanya mimpi, dan mimpi itu hanya buah tidur, jadi jangan terlalu dipikirkan karena ia akan menghilang dengan sendirinya. "Kim eun ae fighting" ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri.

Seperti biasa aku akan mandi, sarapan dan berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Eun cho, tak terasa sudah tiga hari aku bersekolah di sini. Dengan semangat juang 45 aku berjalan menuju bangku ku, Jae in terlihat sudah duduk tenang di sana dengan beberapa tumpuk buku tebal dimejanya. Aku hanya tersenyum maklum, dia kan termasuk kutu buku terlebih lagi dia orangnya memang pintar.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru masuk dan kami semua bersiap – siap untuk memulai pelajaran. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak, seperti ada seseorang yang memperhatikanku. Aku menoleh kebelakang dan benar saja, kulihat Kyuhyun tengah menatapku tajam. Tatapan matanya sangat tidak bersahabat, tajam seakan – akan ingin mencincang – cincangku. Hari ini dia tidak memainkan PSPnya seperti biasa, ku palingkan wajahku kedepan, tidak mau berlama – lama bertatapan dengannya, sesekali aku melirik sedikit kearahnya dan dia masih menatapku seperti tadi, aku jadi takut sendiri.

Entah mengapa pelajaran kali ini terasa sangat lama, dan waktu juga terasa sangat lama berjalan. Aku ingin cepat – cepat mengakhiri pelajaran ini, aku tidak tahan lagi di tatap seperti itu terus. Kyuhyun juga masih menatapku tak berkedip sedikitpun, rasanya ingin berlari keluar saat ini juga. Aku bergerak – gerak gelisah keringat juga sudah mengucur dipelipisku, kenapa aku merasa panas begini yah? Padahalkan ada AC, tapi kenapa aku merasa kepanasan? Kuperhatikan Jae in dan seluruh siswa tampak nyaman duduk di bangkunya masing – masing tidak ada gesture yang menandakan mereka kepanasan sepertiku.

_"gwaenchanasseyo_?" sadar dengan gelagat anehku, jae in bertanya.

Aku memberikan seulas senyum menenangkan "_gwaenchana"_

"kurasa kau tidak sedang baik – baik saja, wajahmu memerah dan juga kau keringatan"

"_nan gwaenchana, geokjeongmal_" Jae in menyentuh dahiku dengan telapak tangannya

"_aigoo,_ badanmu panas sekali kau bilang tidak apa – apa?"

"benarkah?" aku menyentuh keningku sendiri, benar – benar panas, aku memberinya cengiran.

"ku antar ke UKS ne, biar aku minta ijin dulu ke Park songsaenim"

"_phileopsseoso,_ aku bisa pergi sendiri"

"kau kan masih baru disini, aku takut kau akan tersesat"

"aku kan bisa bertanya pada siswa lain atau pak satpam kalau aku tidak tahu jalan, lagian aku bukan anak kecil lagi yang perlu diantarin kemanapun dia pergi"

_"arra, arra_, cepatlah pergi, aku takut kau akan pingsan kalau berlama – lama terus disini_, palliwa"_

"_ne, daghalkkae_" aku berjalan menghampiri _Park_ _songsaenim_ yang sedang menulis di whiteboard, setelah meminta ijin dia mengijinkannya, sebelum keluar aku sempat melirik kearah Kyuhyun dia sudah tidak menatapku lagi, melainkan sibuk mencatat pelajaran yang di tulis oleh _Park songsaenim_.

.

.

.

Capek juga yah hanya berbaring diranjang seperti ini tanpa ada kegiatan khusus_, Jung ahjumma_ perawat disini keluar entah kemana, katanya sih ada berkas yang ingin diantarkannya ke ruang Kepsek dan akan segera kembali, tapi sudah 10 menit dia pergi dan belum kembali juga. Aku menatap atap – atap ruang UKS, tiba – tiba bayangan Kyuhyun menatapku tajam kembali muncul, ku kerjap – kerjapkan mataku namun bayangan itu semakin jelas saja, terlebih lagi dia menatapku sambil menyeringai.

'krieet'

Suara pintu terbuka menyadarkanku, bayangan wajah Kyuhyun sudah tidak tampak lagi. Ku alihkan pandanganku kearah pintu, Jung ahjumma masuk dengan senyum tersungging di wajahnya yang imut.

"_mian_ aku lama" ucapnya sambil menghampiriku

"_gwaenchana_" dia meletakkan tangan kanannya di keningku

"panasnya sudah turun, dan wajahmu juga sudah tidak memerah seperti tadi" dia mengangsurkan sebotol tablet kearahku, aku menerimanya.

"itu vitamin untuk kau minum setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, kau hanya kelelahan dan sepertinya kau juga sedang stress, apa kau sedang banyak masalah?"

"_animnida,_ aku rasa aku baik – baik saja"

"baguslah kalau begitu, oh yah kau mau istirahat disini saja dulu atau mau mengikuti pelajaran selanjutnya?" aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanya, dia sepertinya sedang mengusirku secara tidak langsung.

"aku akan kembali kekelas" dia mengangguk menanggapi, kurapikan seragamku dan mengambil botol obat yang diberikannya tadi, setelah berpamitan aku menuju pintu.

"_mian_" aku berbalik dan menatap heran Jung ahjumma yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan

"_ye?_"

"soal tadi, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu, hanya saja aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian terus disini sementara aku masih ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan, kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu 'kan tidak ada yang bantu, sedangkan dikelas ada banyak teman yang bisa menjagamu" aku mengernyit bingung dengan perkataannya, namun aku hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dan kembali 1

.

.

.

Kurebahkan tubuhku dikasur rasanya sangat lelah seperti baru saja habis olahraga, setelah beberapa menit, aku bangkit dan menyambar handuk yang tergantung di belakang pintu, kemudian melakukan kegiatan bersih – bersih diri. Setelah selesai aku kembali merebahkan tubuhku dikasur, rasanya sangat malas untuk melakukan apapun, Eun cho juga belum pulang dikarenakan dia mengikuti kegiatan ekskul, jadi terpaksa aku harus pulang dengan menaiki bis, aku memejamkan mataku dan selang beberapa kemudian tertidur.

_Dimana lagi ini?_

_Ku edarkan pandanganku kesegala arah, hamparan padang rumput yang luas tersaji indah di hadapanku, bunga – bunga tumbuh dimana - mana, dan kupu – kupu berterbangan. Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati sebuah danau, danau yang sangat indah._

_Ku turunkan tanganku menyentuh air danau, _

_Dingin… _

_Airnya sungguh dingin ditambah dengan udara disini yang juga segar, membuatku lupa akan keanehan mengapa aku tiba – tiba berada di tempat ini. Tiba – tiba sebuah tangan muncul dari permukaan air dan ingin menarik tanganku, impuls aku langsung berdiri, tapi dia langsung menarik kakiku dan tanpa bisa ku elak, aku terjatuh kedalam air. _

_Eotteokhae?_

_Aku tidak bisa berenang, dan tangan itu masih menarik kakiku semakin jauh ketengah dan samakin turun, aku menunduk untuk melihat pemilik tangan tersebut namun aku tidak melihat apa – apa kecuali tangan yang sedang menarik kakiku, aku semakin berontak. Entah mendapatkan kekuatan dari mana, aku bisa mencapai permukaan air, tanpa sengaja aku melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di tepi danau tempatku berdiri tadi sebelum terjatuh._

_"tolong… kyuhyun-ah, jebal tolong aku…" teriakku meminta pertolongannya, namun dia hanya diam tak bergerak seincipun dari tempatnya sambil menyeringai lebar, kurasakan tangan itu menarikku kembali kedasar danau, tanganku bergerak – gerak keatas untuk menggapai apapun, nafasku semakin menipis, air sudah mulai masuk kedalam mulutku, kepalaku pusing, pandanganku berkunang – kunang dan mataku sudah hampir menutup, sehingga samar – samar kudengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku di sertai dengan guncangan di tubuhku._

_Aku tersentak._

Perlahan kubuka kedua mataku, kulihat Eun cho eonni duduk di samping bed ku dengan wajah khawatir dan di sampingnya berdiri Yesung oppa yang tak kalah khawatirnya dengan Eun cho eonni. Aku ingin duduk namun kepalaku tiba – tiba sakit.

"awww…sshhht" ringisku ketika kepalaku semakin sakit saat bergerak.

"_gwaenchana Eun ae-ah_?" Eun cho eonnie bertanya khawatir "_wae geurae_? Kau berteriak – teriak meminta tolong dan menyebut nama Kyuhyun dalam igauanmu, apa yang terjadi? Kau mimpi apa?"

Ku paksakan sedikit tersenyum, aku baru sadar, tapi dia sudah menberondongku dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dasar… _"kwaenchana_, hanya mimpi biasa" jawabku sekenanya

"_jinjja?"_

_"ne"_

_"geojitmal_… kau tidak bisa membohongi kami, dengan melihat wajahmu saja saat kau mengigau tadi sudah dipastikan kau bermimpi sesuatu yang tidak baik, apa yang kau mimpikan?" sangkal Yesung oppa dan diamini oleh Eun cho eonni.

"_nan cheongmal gwaenchanayo, geokjeonghajimara_"

Selang beberapa menit kemudian tidak ada percakapan diantara kami bertiga, hanya suara dentingan jam yang terdengar memecah kehaningan yang melanda kami.

"haaahhhh… ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau cerita sekarang, aku tidak akan memaksa" ucap Eun cho eonni mengalah, aku mengangguk lemas.

"kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu sudah hampir tengah malam, Eun ae-ah cepat sembuh ne"

"ne" Yesung _oppa_ berjalan keluar dari kamarku disusul Eun cho eonni, mereka berjalan beriringan, mereka memang pasangan serasi, aku jadi cemburu. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka, seandainya saja aku bisa pacaran dengan Kyuhyun. Bicara soal Kyuhyun, aku jadi teringat dengan mimpiku tadi.

"Eun ae-ah" panggil Eun cho eonni ketika sudah sampai di kamarku, aku berbalik dan menatapnya

"_mwo?"_

"kau benar – benar tidak apa – apa?"

"_ne_, kan tadi sudah kubilang"

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau baik – baik saja, lagian tadi ku dengar dari teman sekelasmu, kau sakit_, angeurae_?"

"tadi aku memang sakit, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa – apa, percayalah"

_"arraseyo,_ tapi kalau ada apa – apa cerita padaku, arrachi?"

"_arrayo"_

"tidurlah, aku juga sudah mengantuk, aku akan kembali kekamarku, _jaljayo_"

"hmm_.. jaljayo"_

'_blam_'

Pintu tertutup dengan menghilangnya Eun cho eonni dari balik pintu, ku nyamankan posisi tidurku dan kembali menyelami mimpi yang sempat tertunda namun dengan mimpi yang berbeda tentunya.

.

.

.

Hari ini kulalui dengan sedikit berbeda, kurasa tubuhku tidak bersemangat sama sekali untuk memulai pagi ini, di mobil aku diam saja sambil melihat keluar jendela, Eun cho eonni sesekali melirikku, aku tahu itu, tapi aku cuek saja.

Dikelas juga aku melakukan hal yang sama, duduk dan melamun memandang keluar jendela. Jae in sedari tadi bertanya keadaanku dan hanya ku jawab singkat dengan senyuman, waktu istirahat juga kuhabiskan dengan melamun terus di kelas, rasanya sangat malas untuk beraktifitas, bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara saja sangat sulit. Jadilah hari ini ku lewati dengan melamun sampai – sampai aku mendapat teguran dari guru killer yang yang paling ditakuti di sekolah ini.

Saat sedang asyik melamun, kurasakan seseorang datang dan duduk disampingku, tapi aku malas berbalik untuk sekedar melihat wajahnya, mungkin saja itu Jae in.

"_annyeong_" sapa namja yang duduk disampingku

'deg'

_Namja? _

Sejak kapan suara Jae in berubah menjadi suara namja, ku tolehkan wajahku kesamping.

_Omona_… itu Kyuhyun,

Dia menyapaku dan tersenyum, bukan menyeringai seperti biasa yang kulihat didalam mimpiku, senyum yang tulus dan polos seolah tanpa dosa.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum membalas senyumannya, namun tiba – tiba senyumannya berubah menyeringai, aku teringat kembali mimpi – mimpiku, aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya, ku perhatikan seisi kelas,

Kosong…

Hanya ada aku dan Kyuhyun disini, kemana Jae in dan semua siswa? Perasaan ini sudah memasuki jam kedua, tapi kenapa kelasnya masih kosong?

"kau mencari siapa?" aku kembali menatap Kyuhyun,

"kemana perginya semua siswa?"

"kau tidak tahu?" aku menggeleng "mereka semua sedang membersihkan gudang yang ada di belakang gedung ini"

"lalu kenapa Jae in tidak memanggilku? Dan juga kenapa kau masih disini?"

"aku ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama, kau tidak keberatan 'kan?"

Apa? Kyuhyun mengajakku pergi bersama?

Oh my gosh…

Mimpi apa aku semalam?

Aku mengangguk semangat, rasa malas yang tadi kurasakan menguar begitu saja mendengar ajakan yang ditawarkan Kyuhyun. Dia beranjak dari duduknya.

"_kajja" _aku langsung berdiri dan mengikutinya yang berjalan didepan, kadang aku berlari – lari kecil untuk menyamakan langkahku dengannya, entah dia yang berjalan terlalu cepat atau aku yang berjalan lambat. Tiba – tiba dia berhenti, impuls aku juga ikut berhenti, dia kemudian berbalik dan tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar aku berjalan disampingnya. Aku melangkah ragu kesampingnya, dia lalu melangkah kembali saat langkah kami sudah seimbang.

Setibanya di gudang, aku merasa aneh, bukannya Kyuhyun bilang semua siswa berada di gudang? Tapi yang kulihat gudang terlihat sepi dan tidak ada tanda bahwa ada orang didalamnya.

"ayo masuk" Kyuhyun langsung masuk ketika pintu gudang yang sudah rapuh dimakan usia itu terbuka lebar, tanpa pikir panjang aku juga ikut melangkah masuk.

Sepi…

Tidak ada siapa – siapa disini,

"kenapa disini se-pi?" saat aku berbalik kearah Kyuhyun aku tidak melihatnya disana. Ku edarkan pandanganku, namun aku tetap tidak menemukannya.

"kyuhyun"

"…"

"kyuhyun-ah"

"…"

"_eoddiga _Kyuhyun-ah?"

"…" masih belum ada jawaban, yang ada hanya suaraku yang terdengar menggema di ruangan ini

'krieeeettttt'

Pintu gudang yang tadinya terbuka lebar kini tertutup dengan sendirinya, aku berlari menuju pintu meraih handlenya dan memutarnya, tapi pintunya tidak bisa terbuka.

'krek'

Suara pintu yang dikuci dari luar, membuatku semakin takut, siapa yang ingin mengunciku digudang? Apakah itu Kyuhyun? Tapi untuk apa? Kurasa aku tidak pernah membuat masalah dengannya.

"siapa diluar? Buka pintunya"

"…"

"yak..buka pintunya, siapapun yang ada diluar tolong buka pintunya"

"…"

Lama aku berteriak namun tidak ada tanda – tanda bahwa akan ada yang menolongku, tenggorokanku juga terasa kering akibat berteriak terus. Tapi aku harus keluar dari gudang ini, bagaimanapun caranya. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku menyusuri gudang ini berharap menemukan jalan keluar.

Gotcha..

I got it, sebuah jendela yang berada disamping kanan pintu tadi, walau agak tinggi sih, tapi tidak apa – apa. Asalkan aku bisa keluar dari sini itu tidak masalah.

Aishh…

kenapa susah sekali yah?, kalau begini caranya aku butuh pijakan, kutemukan beberapa buah balok yang berukuran sedang berada di pojokan dinding, tanpa buang – buang waktu aku langsung mengambilnya dan menyususnnya sehingga aku dengan mudah bisa menjangkau jendela tadi.

Setelah empat balok sudah kususun dan memastikannya aman – aman saja, aku segera menaikinya, sedikit lagi aku akan mencapainya. Namun keseimbanganku sedikit tidak terkendali, baloknya agak bergoyang sedikit kekriri dan kanan, entah mungkin karena aku memang sial hari ini, aku terjatuh.

Punggungku rasanya sangat sakit, dan kepalaku juga kembali pusing, tiba – tiba semuanya menjadi gelap dan aku tidak ingat apa – apa lagi setelahnya.

.

.

.

Saat aku terbangun ruangan putih dan bau khas obat – obatan terlebih dahulu telah menyambutku, kulihat sekelilingku ternyata aku berada di UKS sekolah, syukurlah…. Aku kirain di rumah sakit.

"Eun ae-ah, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku hanya mengangguk singkat, Eun cho dan Jae in mendekatiku.

"kau tahu, kami sangat khawatir saat kau tiba – tiba menghilang dari kelas" ungkap Jae in dengan wajah khawatirnya yang berlebihan menurutku, dia benar – benar sahabat yang baik, padahal baru empat hari aku berteman dengannya.

"itu benar, kenapa kau tiba – tiba berada di gudang? Apa yang aku lakukan disana?"

"kyuhyun bilang kalian semua siswa ada di gudang untuk bersih – bersih, dan dia mengajakku untuk pergi bersama, aku sih ikut saja, tapi saat tiba – tiba sampai di gudang kalian semua tidak ada dan Kyuhyun juga ikut menghilang, setelah itu aku terkunci di dalam gudang dan mencari jalan keluar, tapi aku malah terjatuh dan, yah… begitulah" jawabku panjang lebar dan mereka berdua asyik mencerna perkataanku.

"kau hebat yah" puji Jae in ambigu

Aku mengernyit bingung "maksud mu?"

"yah.. kau bisa bicara panjang lebar dengan sekali tarikan nafas, bukankah itu hebat?"

Aku dan Eun cho _eonni_ hanya tertawa mendengarnya, tapi setelahnya raut muka Jae in berubah bingung.

"tadi kau bilang kami semua berada di gudang?" aku mengangguk

"kami tidak ke gudang kok, sedari tadi aku dan teman – teman yang lain berada di kantin" ujar Jae in

"benar, dan juga Kyuhyun sedari tadi ada bersama kami di kantin kumpul seperti biasa, dia tidak pernah pergi kemana – mana, ada sih tapi hanya ijin ketoilet sebentar dan tidak sampai lima menit dia sudah kembali, tidak mungkin 'kan dengan jangka waktu yang relative singkat seperti itu dia pergi menemui mu, apalagi sampai mengajakmu ke gudang, itu sangat mustahil, kau tahu sendirikan kalau jarak antara kantin dan gudang itu sangat jauh, bisa sampai berpuluh – puluh menit baru tiba di sana" tambah Eun cho eonni

_"geuraeji_, aku menyaksikannya sendiri" sahut Jae in membuatku tambah pusing, kalau sedari tadi Kyuhyun bersama Eun cho dan teman – tamannya, lalu siapa yang bersama ku?

"lalu, kenapa kelas masih sepi saat bell pelajaran kedua telah berbunyi?"

"saat bell berbunyi kami semua sudah ada di kelas, dan sisa meja mu yang masih kosong"

"kenapa kalian bisa tahu kalau aku ada di gudang dan menemukanku?"

"awalnya aku mengira kamu hanya pergi ke toilet sebentar atau ke UKS, nyatanya setelah pelajaran kedua berlalu kau belum juga kembali, ku tanyakan pada teman – teman mereka juga tidak tahu, aku mencari Eun cho sunbae ke kelasnya dan menanyakan keberadaanmu tapi dia juga tidak tahu, akhirnya kami mencarimu keseluruh tampat yang ada di sekolah ini, hingga akhirnya Kim ahjussi memberitahukan kita kalau dia sempat melihatmu berjalan sendiri kegudang, dan kami langsung berlari ke gudang dan menemukanmu sudah tergeletak diantara tumpukan balok, dan sekedar informasi saja, pintunya sama sekali tidak terkunci"

Aku bingung, aku berjalan sendiri ke gudang? Yang benar saja, jelas – jelas aku bersama Kyuhyun walaupun dia akhirnya pergi meninggalkankaku juga. Hei ! aku masih waras jika untuk memastikan bahwa itu memang benar – benar Kyuhyun dan bukan ilusi. Aku memijit – mijit pelan pelipisku.

"_eonni,_ aku ingin pulang saja, antarkan aku _ne_?"

"arraseo, aku ijin dulu ke Han songsaenim, kau tunggu sebentar yah"

Setelah Eun cho pergi aku menatap Jae in, seolah mengerti dia tersenyum.

"_geokjeongmal_, aku akan beritahu _Go songsaenim_, kalau kau pulang karena sakit"

"_gomawoyo"_

_"cheonmaneyo"_

.

.

.

Setelah Jae in mengambilkan tas ku yang ada di kelas, aku segera beranjak merapikan penampilanku.

"aku antar _ne?_" tawar Eun cho padaku

"tidak perlu, aku akan pulang sendiri naik bis"

"_hajiman_, kau sedang sakit, bagaimana kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu saat dijalan nanti?"

"tenang, aku masih kuat ko"

"haaaahhh, baiklah…kalau begitu hati – hati dijalan"

"_ne_, aku berangkat sekarang, annyeong….."

Aku meninggalkan Eun cho dan Jae in di pinggir lapangan, setelah aku melewati gerbang, Jae in dan Eun cho eonni langsung masuk ke dalam gedung.

**TBC**

**Shin Min Hwa**: gimana? udah bs ketebak nggak? mian klau jlek.. krn kemampuan author hanya sebatas ini.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : Whoz That Boy?**

**Disclaimer : They are belong to GOD, their self, their parent.**

**But this fict real is mine**

**Main cast : Kim eun ae (OC)**

**Cho kyuhyun (Super Junior)**

**Kim eun cho (OC)**

**Kim yesung (Super Junior)**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Mistery and Little bit Romance**

**Warning : OOC for KyuSung, GaJe, Abal, Banyak typo bertebaran dimana-mana, bahasa tidak Baku, tidak sesuai dengan EYD dll.**

**Chapter: 3/END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**Check it out**

**POV : kim eun ae**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku berjalan lemas ditrotoar menuju halte, sedikit mengibas – ngibaskan tanganku disekitar leher karena kepanasan, matahari bersinar sangat terik hari ini. Huufftt… tahu begini aku mau saja diantar Eun cho untuk pulang tadi, tapi yah! Mau bagaimana lagi nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Kududukkan diriku dikursi setelah sampai di halte, selang beberapa menit menunggu akhirnya bis yang ku tunggu datang juga, aku segera naik dan menuju kursi yang berada paling belakang. Saat sudah duduk nyaman bis pun berjalan kembali meninggalkan halte, aku melihat keluar jendela dan seseorang yang aku kenal berdiri didepan kursi halte yang kududuki tadi sambil menatap kearah ku, aku terus menatapnya sampai dia tidak terlihat lagi karena bis yang ku tumpangi sudah menjauh.

Kuhempaskan tubuhku keatas ranjang, dan menatap langit – langit kamar. Apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan di halte tadi? Bukankah seharusnya dia dikelas? Huuufffftt, kutarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mungkin aku tadi salah lihat, tidak mungkin itu Kyuhyun, mungkin saja aku sedang berhalusinasi seperti yang dikatakan Eun cho dan Jae in, huh! Konyol sekali, jelas – jelas itu Kyuhyun tapi mereka malah bilang aku berhalusinasi. Huft..sekali lagi aku menghela nafas.

aku bangun dari posisi berbaring ku tadi kemudian berjalan menuju lemari mengambil kaos longgar berwarna putih dan celana pendek diatas lutut, lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Selesai mandi aku berjalan menuju dapur, kubuka kulkas siapa tahu ada makanan, dan yang kutemukan hanya ada beberapa brownies didalamnya, kuambil semuanya dan memakannya sambil berdiri. Setelah browniesnya habis aku masih merasa lapar, jadi kuputuskan untuk mencari didalam lemari – lemari kecil yang ada diatas kulkas, dan aku menemukan beberapa bungkus ramen.

Segera saja aku menyiapkan panci dan mulai memasaknya seadanya, berhubung karena aku memang tidak terlalu pintar memasak. Setelah ramennya matang aku segera menghabiskannya, tak perduli dengan ramennya yang masih sangat panas, yah…mau bagaimanan lagi, aku sudah sangat lapar.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga bungkus ramen tadi aku jadi sangat kenyang dan malas untuk beraktivitas, kupencet – pencet tombol remote tv guna mencari – cari siaran yang menarik, dan aku menemukannya. Sebuah film horror yang merupakan salah satu genre favoriteku, sedang asyiknya menonton tiba – tiba hantu yang berada dilayar itu melangkah mendekat dan terus mendekat, aku jadi takut sendiri, ku pencet tombol untuk memindahkannya dan yang muncul malah itu terus, bosan memencet tombol dan channelnya nggak pindah – pindah juga, kuputuskan untuk mencabut kabelnya saja. Dan layar plasma yang tadinya menampilkan seorang hantu kini menjadi gelap, tanpa ada gambar sedikitpun.

_'Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Nan nol pume ango nara  
Purun darul hyanghe nara (ho~)  
Jamdun noui ib machul koya  
Life couldn't get better (hey~)  
Noui mame munul yoro jwo  
Gude ne sonul jabayo  
Life couldn't get better'_

Phonecell ku berdering dari dalam kamar, kulangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju kamar dan menyambar phonecellku kilat.

"yeoboseyo"

"…."

"ne, waeyo unnie?"

"…."

"ye? Kau akan pulang tengah malam? Waeyo?"

"…."

"ah, arasso, nde… geokjeonghajima, annyeong"

'klik'

Huft.. Eun cho unnie pulang tengah malam hari ini, jadi aku sendiri terus deh… uhh menyebalkan. Dari pada aku kesal sendiri lebih baik aku cuci muka dulu dan kemudian tidur. Dengan langkah senang aku berjalan kekamar mandi lalu mencuci muka di wastafel.

'wuuushhhh'

Aku segera berbalik kebelakang saat kurasakan sesuatu melewatiku, namun aku tidak melihat apapun yang ganjil. Aku kembali mencuci muka dan setelahnya mengambil handuk kecil disamping cermin lalu melap wajahku. Saat sedang asyik bercermin tiba – tiba refleksi Kyuhyun muncul dicermin, sontak aku menoleh kebelakang dan tidak menemukannya disana, aku berbalik lagi menatap cermin dan bayangannya sudah tidak ada. Aku menghela nafas, kepalaku rasanya sangat berat, aku menggantung kembali handuk yang sudah ku pakai tadi, dan keluar dari kamar mandi.

Kurebahkan tubuhku dikasur, menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada lalu kemudian tidur. Belum beberapa menit tertidur aku kembali terbangun, mimpiku tadi terasa benar – benar nyata. Aku menatap lurus kedepan kearah rak – rak buku yang ada di depan ranjangku, Kyuhyun berdiri disana sambil menatapku dengan penuh amarah.

Impuls aku langsung berdiri, dan menatapnya dengan takut – takut, kulirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul 16:46 menit, masih terlalu pagi untuk Eun cho eonnie pulang dari kegiatan ekskulnya.

"Kyuhyun? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab dia masih terus menatapku tajam dan mulai melangkah perlahan – lahan mendekatiku, aku mundur menghindarinya namun usahaku sepertinya sia – sia karena punggungku sudah menempel didinding.

"aku… datang… untuk … membunuhmu"

Aku membelalakkan mataku, membunuhku? Memang apa salahku?

"k-kau jjangan bercanda Kyuhyun-ah"

"aku sedang tidak bercanda"

"memangnya kenapa kau ingin membunuhku? Apa salahku?"

"demi menuntaskan dendam masa lalu" ucapnya dingin dan menusuk, tangan kanannya yang sedari tadi berada didalam saku celana sekolahnya dia keluarkan dan memegang sebuah cutter. Aku semakin membulatkan mataku, Kyuhyun benar – benar serius ingin membunuhku? Aku semakin tegang ketika Kyuhyun melangkah semakin mendekat padaku.

'srakk' cutter itu tepat mengenai tembok disamping kepalaku, untung aku sempat menghindar tadi, jadi cutter itu hanya mengenai dinding. Aku berlari keluar dari kamar, saat Kyuhyun sedang sibuk dengan cutternya yang masih menempel dalam didinding.

'klek klek'

Pintu tidak bisa terbuka, mungkin Kyuhyun sudah menguncinya duluan saat aku masih tidur tadi, aisshh… tidak mau berlama – lama aku berlari kepintu belakang yang ada didapur, namun lagi – lagi pintunya terkunci.

'tap tap tap'

Aku jadi semakin panik kala suara langkah kaki yang kuyakini langkah Kyuhyun semakin mendekat ketempatku.

"kau tidak akan mungkin bisa lari dariku"

Kyuhyun sudah berdiri tepat dihadapanku, cutternya sudah berada digenggamannya kembali, aku melempar semua barang – barang yang ada di dapur, namun dia menepisnya dengan santai dan tak ada satupun benda yang kulempar tadi mengenai tubuhnya. Habis sudah barang – barang yang ada disekitarku dan tak ada satupun yang bisa menghalangi langkah Kyuhyun untuk mendekatiku.

'greb'

Dia mencengkram tangan kiriku dengan erat aku berusaha memberontak, namun kekuatanku kalah jauh darinya. Dia membalikkan tubuhku sehingga aku bersandar didadanya yang sedikit bidang, dia mencoba menusukku dengan cutternya tadi tepat dileherku, namun dengan cepat aku menahannya dengan menggenggam mata cutter. Seketika darah mengalir dari kedua tanganku yang menggenggam cutter itu, aku meringis merasakan perih ditelapak tanganku saat mata cutter yang tajam mengiris pelan telapak tanganku.

Kyuhyun menarik cutternya yang sedari tadi kugenggam dengan perlahan, seolah – olah memang sengaja agar aku merasakan perih yang amat sangat akibat goresan cutternya. Tidak kuat menahan lebih lama cutter itu, Kyuhyun menariknya dengan sekali sentakan dan saat cutter itu sudah lepas dari genggamanku Kyuhyun langsung mengarahkan cutternya kembali pada perutku yang tidak bisa kuhindari.

"akkhhh" teriakku kencang saat cutter itu menembus kulit perutku, aku jatuh terduduk sambil memegang perutku yang sudah mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"uhuk uhuk" darah keluar dari mulutku saat terbatuk tadi dan kurasakan pandanganku mulai memburam dan keadaan gelap seketika.

.

.

.

_Saat itu dikantin suasananya tampak sangat ramai seperti biasa, para siswa pasti akan berkumpul dikantin untuk mengganjal perut mereka yang sedang lapar atau hanya sekedar mengobrol sambil memakan cemilan. Aku berjalan mengedarkan pandanganku menyusuri setiap sudut kantin, diujung sana aku dapat melihat Eun cho unnie yang sedang makan bersama dengan teman - temannya._

_Aku juga melihat Kyuhyun disana, seperti biasa dia hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan PSPnya dan sesekali memasukkan sesendok nasi kemulutnya. Tiba – tiba Kyuhyun berdiri, dan pergi setelah pamit untuk ke toilet pada Yesung oppa. Aku mengikuti langkahnya namun dia tidak ke toilet seperti yang dikatakannya pada Yesung oppa, melainkan dia melangkah menuju kelas kami._

_Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan kalung dilehernya yang tampak unik seperti jam dan tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya * PS: anggap aja kalung yang dipakai Kyuppa mirip dengan kalung untuk memutar waktu yang dipakai Harry Potter dan Hermione dalam film Harry Potter* setelah dia memutar jam itu tiba – tiba waktu serasa berhenti dan suasana disekeliling terasa sepi dan tidak ada siapapun._

_Setelah itu Kyuhyun melangkah masuk kedalam kelas, bisa kulihat aku sedang duduk sendiri didalam kelas sambil menatap keluar jendela, bisa kulihat seringaian terpatri dibibir Kyuhyun sebelum melangkah mendekati kursi kosong tempat Jae in duduk, dia duduk disampingku namun aku masih belum berbalik menatapnya. Namun setelah dia menyapaku aku langsung berbalik dengan wajah kaget plus senang._

_Kami berbincang sebentar kemudian Kyuhyun mengajakku kegudang tua yang ada dibelakang gedung sekolah ini, aku kembali mengikuti Kyuhyun dan diriku yang sudah berjalan didepanku. Saat diriku sedang sibuk untuk menyamai langkahku dengannya, bibir Kyuhyun bergerak – gerak seperti sedang mengucapkan sesuatu namun aku tidak bisa mendengarnya karena dia hanya menggerakkan bibirnya tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun._

_Setelah mengucapkan Sesutu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, tiba – tiba tubuh Kyuhyun bersinar. Namun diriku yang saat itu sedang disampingnya tidak melihat hal itu, yang aku lihat hanya tubuh Kyuhyun yang seperti biasa. Saat langkah kami sudah sama kami langsung berjalan kembali menuju gudang yang masih terasa jauh didepan mata, berhubung karena kami memang masih berada di koridor sekolah dan belum sampai dilantai bawah._

_Pak satpam yang kami lewati menatapku dengan pandangan bingung, 'mau apa Eun ae kegudang sendirian?' gumamnya pelan namun aku masih bisa mendengarnya karena memang aku berdiri tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Aku mengerti sekarang jadi sinar yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun tadi digunakannya untuk menyamarkan tubuhnya agar orang yang melihatnya tidak dapat melihatnya, dan orang – orang yang melihat hanya dapat melihat diriku sedang berjalan sendirian._

_Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan pintu gudang, Kyuhyun membuka pintunya dan menyuruhku untuk masuk duluan, dan tanpa ragu aku segera masuk kedalam. Setelah memastikan bahwa aku sudah masuk kedalam Kyuhyun langsung menutup pintunya dan menguncinya dari luar. Aku yang didalam sontak langsung menggedor - gedor pintu namun Kyuhyun hanya diam dan menatap kearah pintu dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan._

_Dia masih berdiri ditempatnya, saat kulihat diriku yang berada didalam sedang berusaha untuk keluar dari gudang melalui jendela yang ada disamping pintu dengan cara memanjat tumpukan balok yang sudah kususun, namun beberapa menit kemudian aku tejatuh dan pingsan. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ada bunyi barang jatuh dari dalam gudang langsung membuka pintunya dan mendekati diriku yang sudah tergeletak pingsan, setelah memastikan bahwa aku pingsan Kyuhyun segera keluar dari gudang dan meninggalkanku dengan keadaan pintu gudang yang tidak terkunci._

_Aku memegang kepalaku yang tiba – tiba terasa pusing, kututup erat mataku dan sesaat aku mendengar suara bising yangbegitu memekakkan telinga. Namun tiba – tiba suara bising yang kudengar tadi langsung menghilang digantikan dengan suara kicauan burung yang tengah bercicit merdu._

_Kubuka mataku perlahan dan menatap kedepan Saat ini aku sedang berdiri di depan sebuah rumah tua yang sangat besar, dari luar kelihatannya sedikit angker dan menyeramkan. Tanpa ragu aku melangkah mendekati pintu eboni yang masih tampak kokoh, kutekan kebawah kenopnya lalu mendorongnya pelan saat tahu bahwa pintunya tidak terkunci. Dengan sangat hati – hati aku melangkah masuk dan melihat sekeliling ruangan yang sangat luas dan bersih tidak ada aura menyeramkan sedikitpun melainkan hanya suasana nyaman, didepanku terdapat dua buah tangga besar, kudekati tangga yang sebelah kanan lalu mulai menjejaki anak tangga satu persatu._

_Saat sudah sampai diatas, aku tidak menemukan satu pun orang dirumah ini, aneh sekali rumah seluas dan sebersih ini kenapa tidak ada penghuninya yah?aku berjalan terus menyusuri rumah ini hingga tiba didepan sebuah pintu berwarna Sea Blue, tanganku bergerak sendiri untuk membuka pintunya._

_'krieeeett'_

_Perlahan – lahan pintu itu terbuka, aku melongokkan kepalaku kedalam. Kamar yang bernuansa Sea Blue dan sangat luas, diatas bed kulihat seorang anak kecil sedang memainkan sesuatu ditangannya, rambutnya ikal kecoklatan serta kulit putih pucat, melihat anak itu aku jadi teringat Kyuhyun._

_'kyunnie' sebuah suara lembut tiba – tiba terdengar dari arah belakang tepatnya dipintu, seorang yeoja yang sangat cantik masuk sambil tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelincinya. yeoja itu sedikit tinggi dariku, rambut coklat bergelombang sepunggung,mata foxy, bibir M-shape, dan kulit putih seputih susu. Dia berjalan melewatiku dan mendekati anak kecil yang dipanggilnya Kyunnie tadi._

_Anak kecil itu mengehentikan kegiatannya dan menatap sang yeoja sambil tersenyum, yeoja itu juga membalas senyuman anak kecil itu dia duduk dipinggir ranjang sambil mengusap – usap kepala anak kecil itu._

_'ayo makan dulu chagiya, appa sudah menunggu dibawah'_

_'ne, oemma, eomma turun saja duluan, Kyuhyun akan menyusul sebentar lagi'_

_'baiklah kalau begitu, eomma turun dulu yah'_

_Yeoja cantik yang ternyata adalah ibu dari namja kecil yang bernama Kyuhyun itu keluar dan menembus tubuhku, aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya karena aku tahu bahwa saat ini aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Aku berjalan mendekat kesisi ranjang Kyuhyun, kulihat dia sedang merapikan gadget – gadget canggihnya yang berserakan diatas ranjang. dia terlihat sangat serius saat melakukan pekerjaannya itu, melihatnya dengan wajah serius seperti itu dia jadi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Kyuhyun dewasa._

_'brakkk'_

_Kyuhyun sontak menghentikan kegiatannya, dia menoleh kearah pintu dan segera berlari. Aku mengikutinya, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi dibawah. Langkahnya terhenti ditengah tangga, tatapan matanya tertuju pada pintu ruang tamu. Disana berdiri seorang pria paruh baya yang sangat aku kenali bahkan sangat aku hormati, dia adalah ayahku. Kulihat ditangannya sedang menggenggam sebuah pisau yang kuyakini sangat tajam hanya dengan melihat ujungnya yang mengkilap, dan juga tatapan matanya yang menyiratkan kemarahan dan kebencian yang mendalam._

_Seorang namja datang dari arah dapur diikuti yeoja yang kulihat didalam kamar Kyuhyun kecil tadi. Raut wajah mereka terlihat cemas._

_'ada apa ini?' ucap sang namja paruh baya yang pasti adalah appa dari kyuhyun dan suami dari yeoja tadi._

_'aku datang untuk meminta pertanggung jawabanmu atas perbuatan yang telah kamu lakukan pada isteriku'_

_Aku mengernyitkan keningku, apa maksud appa berkata seperti itu? Pertanggung jawaban? Perbuatan? Akhhhh..aku jadi bingung._

_'apa maksudnya itu yeobo? Memangnya apa yang telah kamu lakukan pada istrinya?' Tanya yeoja tadi menatap sang suami meminta penjelasan. Sang suami terlihat gugup, dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan istrinya._

_'jadi istrimu belum tahu akan hal ini? Baiklah kalau begitu, biar aku yang menjelaskannya'_

_Appa berjalan mendekat ketempat suami istri itu, dan berhenti tepat selangkah didepan mereka. Aku dan Kyuhyun hanya diam mematung diatas tangga sambil mendengarkan pembicaraan para orang tua itu._

_'suamimu..' ucap appa menggantung sambil menatap kearah sang yeoja dan melirik sebentar kearah sang namja yang terlihat semakin gugup 'dia telah…'_

_'HENTIKAN' teriak sang suami memotong ucapan appa ' aku juga tidak mengerti dengan yang kau maksudkan, aku tidak mengenalmu dan apalagi istrimu, jadi keluar dari rumahku sekarang juga sebelum aku memanggil security'_

_'hahahahaha…' dilluar dugaan appa malah tertawa keras dan menyeringai 'kenapa? Kau takut kalau istrimu meninggalkanmu dan meminta cerai?' appa mendekati sang istri namun langsung dihalangi oleh sang suami._

_'jangan berani – berani kau mendekati apalagi menyentuh istriku'_

_Appa tidak memperdulikan ucapan namja itu, dia malah menatapa tajam sang yeoja yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik punggung suaminya._

_'suamimu, dia telah menghamili istriku' aku menganga tidak percaya, eomma dihamili oleh orang lain? Berarti, aku bukan anak kandung appa? Kulagkahkan kakiku megikuti langkah Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berada diujung tangga dekat dengan eomma dan appanya. Namun sepertinya kehadiran kami tidak disadari oleh appa maupun orang tua Kyuhyun..okey ralat, maksudku hanya Kyuhyun kecil, karena kalau aku sih tidak heran kalau mereka tidak menyadari keberadaanku, karena aku memang sedang dalam wujud tidak nyata sekarang._

_'ap-apa? Menghamili istri orang?' seru sang yeoja memecah suasana yang tadi sempat hening sebentar. 'yeobo, benarkah apa yang dikatakan namja ini? Benar kau menghamili istrinya'_

_Sang suami terlihat gelagapan 'any-anyeo yeobo, aku tidak pernah melakukannya, dia berbohong'_

_Appa semakin menyeringai 'kau tidak pernah melakukannya? Benarkah? LALU SIAPA NAMJA YANG SETIAP MALAM DATANG DIAM – DIAM KERUMAHKU SAAT AKU SEDANG KELUAR NEGERI HUH? SIAPA?APA MUNGKIN ISTIRKU HAMIL DENGAN SENDIRI NYA? SEDANGKAN AKU TIDAK PERNAH MENYENTUH ISTRIKU SEDIKITPUN, DAN LAGIPULA ORANG – ORANG DIRUMAH SELALU MEMERGOKIMU YANG DATANG DIAM – DIAM KEKAMAR ISTRIKU, APA ITU BELUM CUKUP?'_

_Aku sedikit menutup kedua telingaku saat mendengar teriakan appa yang tidak bisa dikatakan pelan itu, kulihat Kyuhyun kecil dan orang tuanya juga melakukan hal yang sama, appa terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya, wajahnya memerah menahan amarah._

_'appa~' gumam Kyuhyun disampingku, dia menatap sendu kearah orang tuanya yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya._

_'aku tidak melakukannya, mungkin saja orang – orang dirumahmu salah mengenali namja itu dan menganggap bahwa itu adalah aku, kau tahu sendiri 'kan kalau kami adalah keluarga terhormat, jadi tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal nista itu kepada istrimu yang bukan apa – apa itu' ternyata namja itu masih mau membela dirinya 'lagipula istriku jauh lebih cantik dari istrimu, yang salah itu kau, kau tidak pernah memanjakan istrimu itu, makanya istrimu mencari lelaki lain untuk memanjakannya, emang dasar istrimu yang pelacur'_

_Mwo? okeh, itu sudah kelewatan, dia bisa saja sih memberi pembelaan pada dirinya atas tuduhan appa, tapi dia tidak perlu berkata seperti itu tentang eomma ku kan? Ini benar – benar keterlaluan._

_Appa semakin marah, tangannya menggenggam pisau ditangannya dengan keras sehingga buku – buku jarinya memutih, perlahan – lahan diangkatnya tangannya dan hal yang tak pernah kuduga terjadi._

_'jleb'_

_'kyaaaaa'_

_'bruk'_

_Namja itu jatuh tersungkur dilantai dengan tangan menggenggam pisau appa yang sudah tertanam sempurna tepat dijantungnya, darah segar mengalir dari luka robekan itu. Sang yeoja mendekati namja itu, dia menangis menyaksikan suaminya ditusuk dihadapannya._

_'yeobo…' lirihnya disertai isak tangis, dia mengangkat kepala suaminya keatas pahanya._

_Appa terlihat senang menyaksikan musuhnya yang tengah meregang nyawa akibat ulahnya sendiri, aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, aku masih belum bisa percaya, appa yang selama ini kukagumi dan hormati sebagai pria berpendidikan dan bertanggung jawab telah membunuh orang, dan apalagi orang yang dibunuhnya adalah appa dari namja yang sudah beberapa hari ini sudah menarik perhatianku._

_Kyuhyun hanya diam saja, ada kilatan marah didalam matanya._

_'yeobo, ireona.. ireona…' aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada eomma Kyuhyun yang semakin menangis, kulihat appa kyuhyun sudah menutup kedua matanya dan kedua tangannya jatuh lemas disamping tubuhnya, bisa dipastikan bahwa appa Kyuhyun sudah meninggal._

_Tahu bahwa musuhnya sudah mati, appa berjalan santai keluar dari rumah besar nan mewah ini. Aku hanya mampu menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa bisa berbuat apa – apa, Kyuhyun kecil berjalan mendekati eomma dan appanya yang sudah bersimbah darah._

_'eomma' panggilnya. Eommanya mendongak dan menatap anaknya dengan mata yang sembab_

_'kyuniee' Kyuhyun kecil langsung memeluk eommanya dengan erat tanpa takut darah mengotori baju dan tubuhnya. Selang beberapa menit para security yang bertugas disana datang, satu diantaranya segera menelpon ambulance dan polisi, ambulance datang dengan cepat dan membawa mayat appa Kyuhyun kerumah sakit terdekat. Dan setelah beberapa jam kemudian aku mendengar salah satu polici yang sedang menerima telpon langsunng melapor kepada atasannya yang saat itu sedang berbicara dengan eomma Kyuhyun._

_'permisi kapten, orang yang sudah membunuh tuan Cho sudah ditemukan dan saat ini sedang dibawa kekantor polisi untuk ditindak lanjuti'_

_Aku jadi mengerti sekarang, dulu kenapa appa tiba – tiba menghilang saat keluar dari rumah dengan marah sambil membawa pisau, adalah karena dia telah membunuh dan dipenjara. Dan eomma malah bilang kalau appa hanya keluar negeri untuk bekerja._

_Dan aku juga sudah tahu alasan mengapa Kyuhyun begitu membenciku dan selalu muncul didalam mimpiku hanya untuk membalaskan dendam karena appa telah membunuh appanya._

_._

_._

_._

Kubuka mataku secara perlahan " awww…. Akkhhhh…" kurasakan perutku semakin sakit, saat ini aku sedang duduk disebuah kursi dengan keadaan kedua kaki dan tangaku yang terikat kuat. Kurasakan sesuatu yang licin dikakiku dan bau bensin yang begitu kentara. Kulihat Kyuhyun sedang memegang sebuah jeregen yang berisi bensin dan menuangkannya diseluruh ruangan yang ada diapartement Eun cho, sepertinya Kyuhyun berencana untuk membakarku hidup – hidup. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam dan meratapi semuanya, pasrah akan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Kyuhyun sudah berhenti dari kegiatannya dan melempar jerigen yang dipegangnya tadi kesembarang arah.

Aku teringat kembali tantang mimpiku barusan, semua yang muncul didalam mimpiku tadi sudah bisa menjelaskan semuanya dengan jelas. Alasan ayah menghilang secara mendadak dan alasan mengapa Kyuhyun begitu membenciku dan berambisi untuk membunuhku, Kyuhyun yang sudah menyadari bahwa aku sudah sadar melangkah mendekat ketempatku, aku menatapnya dengan pandangan sedikit buram akibat air mata yang tidak kutahu sejak kapan mengalir.

"aku sudah tahu semuanya" ucapku padanya dengan suara lirih yang nyaris tidak terdengar, Kyuhyun hanya menatapku datar.

"baguslah kalau kau sudah tahu, jadi aku tidak perlu lagi menjelaskannya padamu"

"mianata Kyuhyun –ah! Akkkhhh…"

"permintaan maafmu, tidak akan bisa membuat appa ku kembali hidup"

"arrayo, k-keundae! Apa dengan mem-bunuhku juga bisa membuat appamu hi-hidup kkembali?"

"setidaknya dengan membunuhmu, dendamku sedikit berkurang"

"arasso, k-kalau begitu bunuh saja aku sek-sekarang, a-aku siap" aku sudah tidak tahan lagi, luka tusukan diperutku semakin menjadi – jadi, lebih baik menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membunuhku sekarang daripada berlama – lama merasakan rasa sakit ini.

"as you're wish" Kyuhyun langsung merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan pemantik, dia membuka tutupnya.

'ctak..ctak'

Pemantik itu kemudian mengeluarkan api, Kyuhyun menatapku sambil memegang pemantik yang sudah menyala ditangan kanannya. "nikmatilah kematianmu" ucapnya seraya melempar pemantik itu kelantai yang sudah dibasahi oleh bensin.

'crasssshhhh'

Api langsung menyebar keseluruh ruangan, perlahan – lahan aku mulai merasakan panas. Api hanya menyebar diselilingku, Kyuhyun sengaja tidak menuangkan bensin di tempatku dia hanya menuangkannya melingkariku. Kobaran api semakin membesar asap menyebar dan membuat ruangan menjadi sesak. Air mata kembali mengalir dari mataku, rasa perih karena asap, rasa sakit diperut dan rasa panas dari api sudah cukup membuatku menderita.

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya, aku memaksakan untuk tersenyum "Kyuhyun-ah! Aku m-mewakili appaku untuk meminta maaf padamu, walaupun a-kku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkannya. Maaf juga kk-kalau selama ini aku membuatmu menderita… na-namun ke-ketahuilah aku sa-sangat beruntung bisa mengenalmu dan menjadi yeodongsaengmu wa-walau ba-baru sekarang aku me-mengetahuinya namun akku sangat bersyukur akan itu, mi-mianhae ddo gomawo oppa" tubuhku langsung melemas dan semua gelap kemudian.

**End of Eun ae POV**

Kyuhyun keluar dari gedung apartement dengan langkah gontai, sedikit rasa bersalah telah membunuh orang yang sama sekali tidak memiliki salah padanya dan apalagi orang tersebut adalah yeodongsaengnya sendiri. Dia meremas dadanya yang terasa sesak, setetes air mengalir dari sudut matanya, menangisi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Eun ae membuatnya sadar, namun apa yang bisa dia lakukan? Eun ae sudah terlanjur meninggalkan raganya dan tak akan pernah kembali lagi, dengan berat hati dia melangkah menjauhi gedung yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu atas perbuatannya membunuh untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Orang – orang mulai berdatangan ketempat kejadian, mobil pemadam kebakaran juga sudah tiba dan mulai memadamkan ai yang semakin merambat kekamar yang lainnya. Eun cho tiba beberapa menit kemudian dengan diiringi Yesung, Jae in, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk.

"EUN AE-AH" teriak Eun cho mencoba berlari masuk kedalam gedung namun langkahnya langsung ditahan oleh Yesung yang tidak ingin terjadi apa –apa terhadap yeojachingunya nanti apabila nekad masuk kegedung. Namun ternyata Eun cho masih bisa lepas dari Yesung dan segera berlari kembali tapi beberapa petugas pemadam kebakaran langsung menangkapnya dan membawanya menjauh dari gedung yang sudah setengah terbakar.

Yesung memeluk Eun cho mencoba untuk menenangkannya "tenanglah"

"mwo? Tenang katamu? Yoedongsaengku berada didalam sana dan tidak diketahui masih hidup atau tidak, kamu malah menyuruhku untuk tenang? Apa kau tidak mengerti hah?" ucap Eun cho penuh emosi. Jae in, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan Leeteuk hanya diam, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa, mereka hanya mampu berdoa dalam hati agar Eun ae selamat.

"aku tahu, tapi itu sangat berbahaya jika kau memaksakan untuk masuk kedalam, kau lihatkan apinya sudah menyebar luas, kita tunggu saja sampai petugas pemadam kebakaran mematikan apinya". Eun cho mengangguk dalam pelukan Yesung, dia menatap nanar pada bangunan yang ada dihadapannya 'semoga kau baik – baik saja Eun ae-ah' innernya.

Setelah menghabiskan tiga jam, akhirnya api sudah bisa dipadamkan, mobil ambulance juga sudah datang dari tadi para petugas medis segera masuk kedalam gedung dan mencari – cari apakah ada korban yang selamat atau sekedar mencari mayat orang yang mungkin terjebak didalam. Eun cho, Yesung,Jae in, Donghae, Eunhyuk dan Leeteuk duduk menunggu didalam mobil mereka masing – masing. Seorang petugas datang mendekat kemobil Eun cho.

'tok tok tok'

Kaca mobil Eun cho diketuk dari luar, Eun cho yang tadi sedang melamun dan duduk bersandar dijok depan segera tersadar dan menurunkan kaca mobilnya " bagaimana? Apa ahjussi sudah menemukan adik saya?"

Petugas itu tidak menjawab dia hanya menunjukkan raut wajah sedih "sebaiknya anda ikut saya dan melihatnya sendiri" petugas itu langsung berjalan setelah Eun cho keluar dari mobil diikuti Jae in yang memang berada satu mobil dengannya tadi. Yesung yang melihat Eun cho dan Jae in keluar dari mobil mengikuti seorang petugas langsung turun dari mobilnya dan mengarahkan teman – temannya agar ikut keluar dari mobil mereka masing – masing untuk mengikuti kemana Eun cho, Jae in dan petugas tadi pergi.

Merek tiba didepan ranjang dorong yang akan dimasukkan kedalam mobil ambulance, petugas itu langsung membuka kain yang menutupi wajah mayat yang terbaring disana, wajahnya sudah tidak bisa dikenali lagi karena seluruh tubuhnya sudah hangus terbakar, Eun cho sudah merasakan firasat buruk namun dia buang jauh – jauh frasangka itu dan berusaha untuk tenang.

"kami tidak menemukan orang yang memiliki ciri – ciri seperti yang anda maksudkan diantara semua korban yang selamat, tapi kami menemukan mayat ini didalam kamar no.134, dan kami meyakini bahwa orang inilah yang anda cari"

Eun cho langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua matanya " anyeo…. Hiks anyeo… hiks hiks…. Eun ae tidak akan mungkin mati, mayat itu bukan Eun ae, dia pasti masih ada didalam gedung dan terjebak, hiks aku yakin itu… aku akan mencarinya, aku harus mencarinya….Eun ae – ah! Hiks unnie akan menolongmu kau tenang saja " Eun cho berlari masuk kedalam gedung yang walau apinya sudah padam namun masih berasap, Yesung ikut berlari menyusulnya.

"EUN AE-AH, EUN AE-AH…. NEO EODDIGA? JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI LAGI, AYO CEPAT KELUAR, INI TIDAK LUCU EUN AE-AH" Eun cho terus saja berteriak dan berlari – lari kesemua tempat untuk mencari yeodongsaengnya yang diyakininya masih hidup. Yesung hanya mampu mengikutinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan prihatin.

'bruk'

Eun cho jatuh teduduk, badannya bergetar karena menangis. Yesung langsung menghampirinya dan memeluknya, dan setelahnya Eun cho jatuh pingsan dalam pelukannya.

'tes tes tes'

Tanpa bisa ditahan lagi air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya akhirnya jatuh juga, dia menangis dalam diam masih sambil memeluk kekasihnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

.

.

THE END

.

.

.

**Cho sahyo:** annyeong chingu…. Salam kenal juga yah!

Mianata updatenya lama banget, soalnya author lagi bingung endingnya mau digimanain. Dan setelah lama berfikir akhirnya dapat juga, walaupun endingnya ini cukup membingungkan. Tapi yah! Mau bagaimana lagi hanya segini kemampuan author…

Karakter Kyuppa bagus yah? Hehe… padahal author bikinnya tanpa kepikiran tuk buat Kyuppa terlihat keren loh.. jadi kerennya Kyuppa disini asli natural, secara 'kan Kyuppa memang keren aslinya kkkk….

Ini lanjutannya chingu, Semoga suka yahh ma chapter ini!...

Makasih udah review….

...

**Guest:** ini udah di lanjut saeng… moga suka yah….

Makasih udah review….

...

**Dan special thanks buat Shin Min Hwa, yang sudah setia mereview ff ini… jeongmal gamshahamnnida chingu….**

**Mind to review please….!**


End file.
